


war of hearts

by theokaygatzby



Series: Invisible String [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Childhood Friends, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25572991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theokaygatzby/pseuds/theokaygatzby
Summary: In a few days, Sylvain Gautier will have to fight his brother, Miklan. Unable to sleep, plagued with thoughts, Sylvain goes to the only person he can find comfort in, Felix Fraldarius.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius & Sylvain Jose Gautier, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Series: Invisible String [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853341
Kudos: 21





	war of hearts

Sylvain laid on his bed with his hands behind his flaming orange hair. He stared at the ceiling and sighed. Verdant Rain Moon was coming to an end, which meant every day he got closer to having to face his brother, Miklan. Goddess, what would he say? Or should he just hide behind the group and let everyone else take care of it? No. That was cowardly. 

‘When was the last time I talked to Miklan? Three years ago? Was it really that long ago?’ Sylvain thought.

This moon might have been the worst of all of his at the Academy. If it wasn’t lingering stares, it was pestering from his classmates. He wanted to be annoyed, but he knew his classmates wanted the best for him. But how could he talk about it with them? Dimitri had no siblings. Ingrid was too rough to comfort him. Rodrigue tried, but the truth was that Sylvain only wanted to talk to one person. The only person who had acted like nothing was happening. Felix.

Sylvain turned over to face the wall on the east most part of his small dormitory. He rapped his knuckles on the wall. The walls were thin, which Sylvain had learned from a very annoyed Edelgard, who resides on the left of him. Felix lived in the room on the right. Whenever Felix or Sylvain wanted to talk they would just knock on the wall to signal the other. 

Silence.

He rapped his knuckles again, harder this time. ‘There’s no way he is asleep yet.’ Sylvain thought, annoyed.

More Silence.

Sylvain huffed and pushed himself up and off of his bed. He grabbed his white button up that was draped against the chair and quickly buttoned it up. Last time Sylvain tried to show up to Felix’s quarters shirtless, the navy haired boy just slammed the door and refused to talk to him until he was “properly clothed”. Quietly, Sylvain slipped out of his room and went next door. He saw a trickle of candlelight escape from underneath Felix's door. Sylvain scoffed and shook his head. 

‘The bastard was ignoring me.”  
Sylvain knocked softly on the door, not wanting to alert anyone else besides Felix. 

The boy didn’t answer. 

Sylvain rolled his eyes, “I know you’re awake.”

From inside, Sylvain could hear the huff of his best friend, Felix, as he pushed back his chair and walked to the door. Felix opened the door, his expression in its usual scowl. Sylvain had always found Felix one of the most handsome men he had ever since, but he would never tell him that though. Felix would ignore him for an entire week, maybe more out of embarrassment. His friend pinched the bridge of his nose, his hair falling into his eyes. It was a rare moment of Felix not putting his thick navy hair in his standard bun. Sylvain always loved seeing it down. It reminded him of their childhood together, just running around and playing. Before they had to become soldiers. 

“What do you want, Sylvain?” Felix said in his droll voice, seeped with annoyance.

“Can’t I just want a midnight chat with my best friend?” Sylvain grinned his usual shithead smile, trying to not show the actual turmoil underneath. That was Sylvain’s usual act. Talk less. Smile more.

“No,” Felix said dryly and tried to close the door before Sylvain caught it. 

Sincerity flooded his golden eyes. “Felix...please.”

Felix sighed and opened the door to let Sylvain in. He looked around at his friend’s room. It was surprisingly messy. Well it wasn’t surprising to Sylvain. People always saw Felix as this by-the-numbers, put together person. Sylvain knew better. The candle was almost completely burnt out on the desk that was scattered with pages. He got closer to the desk and saw it to be homework that Professor Byleth had assigned earlier this week that was due tomorrow. 

The other boy saw Sylvain looking and explained, “I was so busy with training this week that I let my assignments pile up. Hence why I’m awake.” Felix ran a hand through his hair, “So why don’t you leave me alone to work and knock on that Black Eagle’s girl’s door who you are so desperate to get into bed with you...Dorothea is her name right?” Felix said this statement so casually, not even in a teasing way, and yet Sylvain blushed deeply.  
“Who told you about that!?” Sylvain demanded it, crossing his arms defensively.

“Caspar likes to gossip on the training grounds,” Felix remarked with an eye roll punctuating, “Despite my many requests that he shuts up.” The boy moved to grab his hair tie in order to put his hair up.

But Sylvain stopped him blurting out, “No, don’t. I like your hair like that.”

Felix stopped and stared at Sylvain, a blush to match (although Sylvain’s grew a bit redder). Felix cleared his throat, “Right. Um, so what do you want?”

Sylvain laughed once or twice, “Yeah ha ha, um...I wanted advice.”

“Hm? Alright...Well spit it out, I do have work to get back to-”

“What should I do about Miklan?” 

Felix stopped. He bit the inside of his mouth and would not meet Sylvain’s gaze. “Why should I know?”

“Well…”

The boy’s deep amber eyes flicked up to Sylvain’s with a gaze so sharp that it hurt. “Why? Because I have a dead brother?”

“What? No-”

Felix huffed and tied his hair up quickly. “No, sorry Sylvain. I didn’t get a chance to decide whether or not I would let my brother meet his demise.” He looked away to Sylvain, but did not approach his desk.

Sylvain was at a loss for words. He deflated. “That’s not…” Sylvain stopped and shook his head. “Forget it. I’m sorry to bother you. I’ll see you in class tomorrow.” He straightened up and painted his smile back on. “I’ll let you know how my next attempt with Dorothea works,” He laughed, throwing a wink Felix’s way. He placed his arms behind his head and went to leave the door, when he heard his voice.

“Whatever you do...don’t get yourself killed. You still have to keep that promise to me,” Felix said heading back to his desk.  
Sylvain smirked and went through the door. He headed directly back to his room of course, he wasn’t really going to knock on poor Dorothea’s door. Sylvain stripped off his clothes and laid in his bed. He fell asleep thinking about his childhood with Ingrid, Glenn, and of course Felix. Felix smiled a lot more back then, running carefree with his hair down and his eyes full of light. Sylvain still didn’t sleep well, but those memories made the night a little less dark.


End file.
